Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & -2 \\ 2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ D$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 0 $